Mira (Dragon Ball)
|-|Base= |-|Super Mira= |-|Supervillain= |-|Final Form= Summary Mira is a Demon Earthling from the future who was created by Towa, accomplished by condensing the DNA of various masters. He and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa and Mira are the commanders of the Time Breakers. Mira eventually stole the "Time Passport", a device that made leaping through time possible. Mira's forces' constant leaping through time began creating paradoxes and threatened the stability of reality. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Mira Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Online Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acrobatics, Dark Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Afterimage Creation, Telepathy, Corruption, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Possible Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel, Black Hole Creation, Mind Control, Absorption. Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation, Resistance to Time Stop and Berserk Mode (Heroes Mira), Space-Time Manipulation (Absorbed Tokitoki's egg), Has Towa's powers and abilities (As Final Mira), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption, Mind Control, and Memory Erasure (Heroes Final Mira) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level+ (Towa Mira stating that he will quickly defeat them thought he was capable of easily defeating non-canon Innocent Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the same time and taking their energy) | Multiverse level (Capable of contending with the Future Warrior and Time Patrol Trunks. Towa feared that, if Mira's core were to overload, it would destroy the universe and break through dimensions. Capable of further empowering himself with Dark Magic and after he did, defeated an injured Future Warrior in one shot who shouldn't be too far from full power. Erased part of a timeline in his fight with Time Breaker Bardock) | Multiverse level (Absorbed all of the power of Tokitoki's egg, which would hatch into an entire timeline and put him on a level far beyond himself and anything he could have attained. The egg was stated to have enough power to not only merge the main universe and Demon Realm but it would allow Towa to rule time and space. Should be above the Future Warrior who needed the help from Super Saiyan Blue Goku to defeat him) | Multiverse level (Comparable to Demigra and increased his power with stronger forms. Fought against SSJ4 Broly Dark who was fighting evenly against SSJ4 Xeno Goku) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep pace with the Future Warrior) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic+ | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: At least Galaxy level+ | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted, he is an intelligent android with the powers and skills of many masters. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Can defeat both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Innocent Buu at once according to him and Towa. * Controlled Time Breaker Bardock. * Absorbed the power of Tokitoki's egg, and had enough energy to merge the main universe and the Demon Realm. Key: Xenoverse 1 | Xenoverse 2 | Final Form | Heroes Note: Mira is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Online and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery Runaway Mira.png|Runaway Mira Super Mira.png|Super Mira Final_Form_Mira_Heroes.png|Heroes Final Mira. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Androids Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Corruption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2